All Tangled Up
by Qnslaught
Summary: In an episode of lust, Rock Lee ends up raping Sakura. Now, he is the only one who can make things right. Can Sakura forget what he did and learn to love him? LeeSaku
1. Chapter 1

**All Tangled Up**

"9,997……9,998……9,999…….10,000!" Rock Lee thought to himself as he finished his morning pushups.

He picked himself up from the ground and began his tree kicks.

"1…2…3," he started counting to himself.

The intensity of his workout was legendary. He knew that if anyone else tried them they could very well kill themselves. But he also knew that he had to keep them up. Becoming a great ninja through hard work alone was a difficult road, but he fully planned on doing it.

He had just passed 600 tree kicks when he heard the sound of someone approaching.

He turned around and saw Haruno Sakura walking down the path near where he was training. She was wearing her usual red dress. Her pink hair was flowing in the breeze. He noticed that she was carrying a bouquet of lilies in her hands. It took a moment before Lee realized that he was staring, he quickly blushed and resumed his tree kicks.

He often thought about Sakura. It was no secret that he had a crush on her. He had been trying to impress her since he had first laid eyes on her.

Of course she would never think of him the way he thought of her. He knew that she was too preoccupied with Uchiha Sasuke. Lee felt a wave of rage come over him as he thought about that black haired ninja.

He didn't know what she saw in him. Sasuke didn't even seem to pay attention to Sakura. He increased the pressure of his tree kicks to let off some steam.

Suddenly, Lee noticed that Sakura was now right beside him. He paused his tree kicks and turned to her.

"Hello Sakura-Chan," he exclaimed flashing his trademark smile.

Sakura seemed somewhat shocked and she looked all around before spotting Lee. When she saw him she smiled back.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Lee-San," she said, "I was just thinking about something."

She frowned slightly as she saw that he had been training.

"Lee-San, should you be training this hard this soon? You recently had major surgery," she said.

Lee was slightly annoyed, did she think he wasn't strong enough to be training.

"I'm fine Sakura-Chan, I promise," he said flashing his smile.

Lee once again noticed the flowers.

"Who are the flowers for Sakura-Chan?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret," Sakura giggled.

Lee felt another bout of anger come over him. He wished that she thought enough of him to bring him flowers.

Suddenly he had an idea. Sakura didn't seem to be in any hurry, maybe she would go for it.

"Uhhh….Sakura-Chan…. Would you like to … watch me do tree kicks?" he finally managed to stutter.

"Oh… well that sounds nice, but I really have to be going now," Sakura responded.

As she walked away she turned back for a moment, "Your green spandex looks nice today," she said. "Well, I'll see you later Lee-San." With that, she turned and continued walking away.

Lee felt the anger roll off of him in waves. He tried to control it, but it seemed to be a losing battle. She didn't even want to spend time with him.

"Why won't Sakura-Chan ever acknowledge me?" he thought angrily. "I'm better than any of those other ninjas in the village, I'm Rock Lee for God's Sake!"

He had never been this angry in his life; he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Lee knew what he had to do. If Sakura-Chan didn't want to be with him, he'd just have to make her see things his way by any means possible.

Sakura jumped backwards when Lee suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What is it Lee-San?" Sakura asked thinking something must be wrong.

Lee just smiled back at her, though this time the smile held none of its earlier warmth.

Sakura took a few steps backwards. Suddenly she backed into something very solid. Spinning around she found that Lee had somehow gotten behind her.

"What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked as he advanced towards her.

"Why don't you come here and give daddy some sugar?" he asked grinning wildly.

"Lee, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked as she again tried to get away.

Lee easily reappeared in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lee asked.

"I'm leaving, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it," she said as she started to run away.

Lee was once again in front of her.

"I think you know what I'm doing," he said as he advanced on her, a crazy smile on his face.

"Lee!" she yelled. You don't want to do this!"

"You are nothing but a dirty whore!" Lee yelled, and smacked her across the face.

Sakura fell to the ground, and started crying.

"What's wrong Sakura? Am I not good enough for you?" he asked as he picked her up by the front of her dress.

"It….it's not that Lee it's just….," Sakura trailed off still crying.

Lee couldn't stand it anymore. He roughly threw Sakura into a nearby tree. Her back collided with the tree and she collapsed into a bed of leaves underneath it still crying her eyes out.

Sakura struggled to get to her feet but was roughly pushed back down by Lee.

Lee started to laugh. "Leaving so soon?" he asked. "You haven't even had a chance to see my new Jutsu."

Sakura looked up, tears streaked down her face. Her hair had leaves and twigs stuck in it from where she hit the ground. Her lips trembled as she started to speak.

"But…. I didn't think you could do any ninjutsu," she whimpered.

Lee leaned down and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She flinched at his touch.

She tried to push herself backwards, but the tree had her trapped there.

"Well, Guy-Sensei taught me a forbidden jutsu," he laughed. "Would you like to see it?" he asked.

Sakura didn't look capable of speaking; she shivered violently as she looked up at Lee.

Lee had a particularly malicious look on his face.

"Well, I'll just show it to you anyway," he said as he descended towards her.

"You don't have to do this," she sobbed.

"Yes I do," said Lee.

* * *

Please R&R :D. I have big things planned for this story so hopefully you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't get to my laptop for the last several months. They wouldn't let me have it in jail :(.

"I hope the doctor gets here soon," said Sakura.

Ino leaned over from the bedside chair, a look of concern on her face.

"How are you doing?" Ino asked as she eyed Sakura's bulging stomach.

"Better since you got here," said Sakura smiling.

Ino smiled back at her, but inside she was still worried. Sakura had not seemed the same since "The Incident." When Sakura had found out that she was pregnant, she had stayed up all night crying. Ino couldn't stand Ino to see her in that state. Sakura had always been so strong, so unbreakable, nothing seemed to faze her. The look in her eyes the night after the incident had caught Ino completely off guard. She looked so….. so helpless, not anything like the Sakura she knew. She couldn't stand to see her like that, and she was truly glad that she seemed to be recovering.

Suddenly Ino was brought back to reality by Sakura's cries.

"Ino are you even listening to me?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something, what's going on?"

"I think the babies coming, go get the doctor," Sakura said.

Ino quickly got up out of her chair and turned to rush out the door, when she felt Sakura grab her wrist.

"What is it," asked Ino, who was suddenly concerned.

"It's just that I wanted to thank you," said Sakura.

"For what?" inquired Ino.

"For, everything," said Sakura. "For helping me get through these last nine months, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Ino looked down at her best friend and smiled, "Don't mention it, that's what friends are for," she said as she dashed out of the room.

Sakura continued to look at the empty doorframe even though Ino was gone. She hoped Ino knew how thankful she was for everything she had done over the last several months. Without Ino she didn't even know if she would have made it through the first night after the coma.

***Flashback***

Sakura woke in a cold sweat. She struggled with the blankets before finally throwing it off. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She seemed to be in the hospital, but she had no idea why. She took several deep breaths trying to calm down.

The last thing she could remember was talking to Ino, at her family's flower shop. Then she went to the park and….. Then it all came rushing back to her. Seeing Rock Lee, talking to him, and those eyes…. THOSE EYES.

She wrapped her arms around her pillow as the memories swirled in her head. She squeezed it tight, as she tried to forget everything. She wasn't aware of herself screaming, but she must have been because she soon felt someone's arms pulling the pillow from her grasp.

The pillow was forced away from her eyes and Sakura found herself looking into Ino's face.

"Are you alright," asked Ino.

Sakura took a minute to catch her breath before answering. "Yeah, I think I'm OK now," she said. The two girls sat in silence for several moments before Sakura spoke again. "How long have I been in the hospital?" she asked quietly.

"Since early yesterday morning, you were found in the park," Ino responded.

Sakura just stared blankly past Ino, as though she hadn't even heard her.

"No one knows what happened, Ino said quietly, "But, the doctors said you were raped."

Again, there was no change in Sakura's expression. Ino hated seeing her like this, there had to be something she could do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ino asked. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but it was the only thing she could think of, and she had to do something.

Ino felt her heart sink as Sakura continued to be unresponsive. She was beginning to think about going to get a nurse, when suddenly Sakura lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her. Sakura burst into tear as Ino returned the embrace.

Ino softly stroked Sakura's hair as she cried into her shoulder. She could feel her tears dampening the material of her shirt.

"Everything is going to be alright," Ino said as she continued to stroke her hair.

"NO IT WON'T BE!" Sakura screamed. "NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO BE THE SAME!" she yelled. She suddenly tried to push Ino off of her, but Ino just tightened her grasp. After a moment, Sakura stopped struggling and started crying again.

"I just feel so worthless, so alone," Sakura sobbed.

Ino put her hands on either side of Sakura's face and forced her to look into her eyes.

"You're not alone," Ino said softly. "I'm right here, and I care about you."

Sakura managed to stop crying momentarily, and after a couple hiccups she spoke again.

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Sakura asked timidly.

Hearing that voice almost broke Ino's heart, and she couldn't imagine doing anything but agreeing.

"I promise I won't," Ino said with a small smile. Ino unconsciously raised her hand and stroked Sakura's still damp cheek.

Sakura felt her face redden; she could feel Ino's hot breath as she stared into her eyes. Ino leaned in even closer until their noses were almost touching.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as her face continued to grow redder.

"I have no idea," Ino breathed.

Sakura's eyes grew wide when Ino's lips gently pressed against hers. Sakura felt her heart pounding as Ino wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that this felt good and she didn't want it to stop.

When Ino finally pulled back, both of them were breathing heavily. For a moment neither said anything, but Ino broke the silence.

"Do you still feel alone?" she asked.

Sakura didn't say anything; she just proceeded to pull Ino down into the bed with her.

***End Flashback***

Thinking about that day brought forth a wave of emotions in Sakura. Ino and she had agreed that it had been a heat of the moment thing, and neither of them had been thinking straight. This hadn't stopped Sakura from often revisiting this moment though.

This chapter sort of cuts off, I'm going to continue from where it left off in Chaper 3. I just wanted to go ahead and get what I had finished published. Please review :D.


End file.
